The Wrong Faction
by Zpoink7
Summary: In this story Tris ends up in a hospital, thinking after the accident she is in Candor. Will she be able to get back to Dauntless or will she be stuck forever. Î update every 3 days


A Name and A Nurse

The girl had just woken up from a deep sleep with no one around. Finally, she had realized where she was . . . a hospital. She had not remembered anything from how she got put in here and about all of these things roaming in her head where just her luck right outside was a prison. The prison was growing mold and was not very appealing, yet she had heard screams such as "let me out!" or "You have the wrong person." As she was getting very bored of the view she turned around, hugged her pillow and tried to resume sleeping.

After around four minutes of wasting her time she noticed there was a box on the counter next to her. she stared at it wondering who it could be from, when suddenly a nurse came in to check on her. The Nurse came in with a silver pin on her shirt reading "Rolisha." She had begun her questioning to her about topics she would have to know. " Hello, and how are you feeling? would you mind telling me your name?" The girl had replied and said " I'm fine, my name is . . ." she paused for the longest time and still couldnt remember her own name. Rolisha continued with her questioning. "So do you remember how you ended up here?" The obvious response, was no but she seemed to have a flashback and remembered jumping.

All of the thoughts going on had made no sense to her." The nurse replied and continued "Ok, the doctor will tell you what happened when the time is right." and scurried off to a small room,which looked like a secret chamber. She was contemplating on what names she possibly could remember and who or what could have caused her to end up in this place she called a mental hospital. She turned around again looking at the jailhouse and noticed some cards sitting on the table. Slowly she picked one of the cards decorated in glitter and shimmering sparkles and opened it to read.

" Dear, Tris

I hope you start to remember everything again and that you recover soon. I am so proud that you had made it into the Dauntless faction , but please dont hurt yourself anymore and stay safe.

From,

Your Friend

Christina

P.S. i almost got in trouble again and had to hang off of the ledge AGAIN for another 5 min. that almost ended badly

She scanned the card over and over but she still couldnt remember who Christina was. Did she have brown hair or blonde? is she in my faction? or did she help me ? for the life of her she could not remember. she had continued to wonder but then she decided she needed a break froim all of this thinking and instead turn on the television. On tv there wasn't anything she was particularly interested in so in the long run, sleeping was her best option.

2 hours later

finally again she woke up and saw that the clock had said 2:14 p.m. and realized that by now she would be doing the daily workout routine. So in replace of her daily activities she punched the air at least 200 times before she even started to get out of breath when the same nurse walked in while she was the the middle of her round off, and by accident kicked her chin. Rolisha just ignored it and continued to put random numbers that Tris didn't understand on the over weighted clipboard, because she was over dramatic.

Rolisha stood there and told her to have a seat, which she did after she lowered her voice. To Tris' surprise she came in and asked her the same questions, which Tris still did not know the answer to the second one. The Nurse asked her what her name was and how the accident happened and was started. When the nurse asked her about her name again she had replied Tris. Rolisha was startled and then softly replied "can you please write it?" Tris' automatic response was yes,mostly because she wanted to get out of the room quicker. She wrote her name on a napkin she was given for lunch and handed it back to the nurse. the nurse had then said "Thank you, this is good progress" then left for the second time. Tris had definitely thought that was odd, not because she asked the same questions but because she never seemed to tell her the answer to the other question,of how did this happen in the first place. Tris then turned over and fell asleep.


End file.
